mazeofgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Maze of Games Wiki
Welcome to the The Maze of Games Wiki The Maze of Games: An Interactive Puzzle Novel by Lone Shark Games, Inc. (released July, 2014) * Author: Mike Selinker * Illustrator: Pete Venters * Developer: Gabrielle Weidling * Editor: Tanis O'Connor * Graphic Designer: Elisa Teague Chapter 1: Diamonds in the Rough [solved] Chapter 2: Joining the Clubs [solved] Chapter 3: Your Hearts Contents [solved] Chapter 4: Trouble in Spades [solved] Chapter 5: The Impractical Joker solved Bonus Puzzles Theseus Guide '''solved '''Conundrucopia Puzzle hints and solutions The links below contain hints and solutions to various puzzles; if creating a new page, please follow the existing format. Prologue: Who Holds the Cards * A Flame in the Darkness (Exit Instructions) Chapter 1: Diamonds in the Rough * The Maze: The Pathways of Your Mine (The Castle Maze) * Ace: The Privilege of Laughing (Ace of Diamonds) * Two: The Shifty Craven Kind (Two of Diamonds) * Three: Dinner with the King (Three of Diamonds) * Four: Heads will Roll (Four of Diamonds) * Five: Stories to be Told (Five of Diamonds) * Six: Metamorphoses (Six of Diamonds) * Seven: All the World's a Stage (Seven of Diamonds) * Eight: Target Practice (Eight of Diamonds) * Nine: A Wolf in Cheap Clothing (Nine of Diamonds) * Ten: A Giant among Men (Ten of Diamonds) * Jack: The Dead Man's Bounty (Jack of Diamonds) * Queen: Weapons of Choice (Queen of Diamonds) * King: The Fire Goes Out (King of Diamonds) Chapter 2: Joining the Clubs * The Maze: Into the Briar Patch (The Hedge Maze) * Ace: A Reading of the Minds (Ace of Clubs) * Two: A Knight to Remember (Two of Clubs) * Three: A Most Vexing Vexillology (Three of Clubs) * Four: The End of the Rainbow (Four of Clubs) * Five: Deadly Combat (Five of Clubs) * Six: All Hands on Deck (Six of Clubs) * Seven: Trials and Tribulations (Seven of Clubs) * Eight: Acts of War (Eight of Clubs) * Nine: The Chairman of the Board (Nine of Clubs) * Ten: An Oedipal Complexity (Ten of Clubs) * Jack: The Omnipotence Paradox (Jack of Clubs) * Queen: A Catalogue of Screams (Queen of Clubs) * King: The End of the Earth (King of Clubs) Chapter 3: Your Hearts Contents * The Maze: Current Maze (The Water Maze) * Ace: Norse Code (Ace of Hearts) * Two: The Depths of Desire (Two of Hearts) * Three: Grave Tidings (Three of Hearts) * Four: Spellbinding (Four of Hearts) * Five: Shades of Things to Come (Five of Hearts) * Six: No Accounting for Taste (Six of Hearts) * Seven: Wild Mountain Time (Seven of Hearts) * Eight: The Supreme Sacrifice (Eight of Hearts) * Nine: Straight from the Horses's Mouth (Nine of Hearts) * Ten: The Tridents of Shiva (Ten of Hearts) * Jack: We're All Mad Here (Jack of Hearts) * Queen: The Name of the Fathers (Queen of Hearts) * King: Fish out of Water (King of Hearts) Chapter 4: Trouble in Spades * The Maze: Head in the Clouds (The Cloud Maze) * Ace: Seven Nymphs for Seven Satyrs (Ace of Spades) * Two: Hell Hath No Woman (Two of Spades) * Three: Future Perfect (Three of Spades) * Four: Articles of Faith (Four of Spades) * Five: One Bad Apple (Five of Spades) * Six: Down on the Farm (Six of Spades) * Seven: The Bad Seed (Seven of Spades) * Eight: Behold the Centurions (Eight of Spades) * Nine: Statuesque Beauties (Nine of Spades) * Ten: Too Long Asleep (Ten of Spades) * Jack: At Loggerheads (Jack of Spades) * Queen: Epic Poultry (Queen of Spades) * King: Clearing the Air (King of Spades) Chapter 5: The Impractical Joker solved! * The Minotaur's Maze: For Want of a Clue, Part 1 * Scraps of Vellum: For Want of a Clue, Part 2 * Minotaur Encounter: The Bully Pulpit Bonus Puzzles * Library Card / Back Cover Picture of Bookshelf: '''Upper Wolverhampton Bibliotheque (only some editions) * '''End Papers: Bookend Poem (unsolved?) * Credits: 'Credits (unsolved?) * '''The Long Way Home: 'Gatekeeper Letter (unsolved!) * 'Maze of Games Poster: 'Maze of Games Poster (unsolved) '''Theseus Guide * The Maze: The Common Thread (The Joker Maze) * Ace: The Late Fee (Ace of Jokers) * Two: A Very Bright Girl (Two of Jokers) * Three: Our Way Bent Round (Three of Jokers) * Four: Ruffled Feathers (Four of Jokers) * Five: The Walls Have Eyes (Five of Jokers) * Six: One Plank at a Time (Six of Jokers) * Seven: Holes in the Wall (Seven of Jokers) * Eight: A Phoenix Saved (Eight of Jokers) * Nine: A Man of Action (Nine of Jokers) * Ten: The Mind Wanders (Ten of Jokers) * Jack: The Scrap Heap (Jack of Jokers) * Queen: For the Record of Our Deeds (Queen of Jokers) * King: Above the Star Chamber (King of Jokers) Conundrucopia '''(found at the end of the Maze of Games book, but independent of the main Maze puzzles and contributed by guest authors) * '''Conundrucopia Intro: A Primer on the Corruptive Nature of Puzzles * An Instance of Quizzism by Mr. Jennings * Babbage's Other Engine by Mr. Weiss * Dr. Flattbottom's Conundrum by Mr. Martin * Pop Quiz by Prof. Blindauer * A Japanese Battle by Mr. Jones * Puzzles from the Eastern Enigma by Mr. Payne * As Heard Thro' a Fogg by Messrs. Pliska & Chaneski * The Case of the Missing Social Calendar 'by Miss Amlen * 'The Deck of Destiny by Mr. Johnson * Free the Moon Zeppelin! by Dr. Dickerson * Helter-Skelter, Skimble-Skamble, All Around the Park by Mr. Quigley * A Most Exhausting Day by Mr. Harshbarger * Geoffrey P. Tynesdale, Consulting Meteorologist, in The Case of the Emperor's Son by Mr. Curtis * Train Station ANTics by Dr. Garfield * Horseplay by Miss Wiedling * Flatland Eyewitness Reports by Mr. Kim * The World's First Roles-Performing Game by Mr. Wallis * Edison's Cylinder by Mr. Berlin * Prestidigitis by Mr. Gordon * A Piece off the Action by Mr. Harris * Harry's Chessmen Boggler by Mr. Huang * Cutting Boards by Dr. Snyder * Bold Predictions--of the Future! by Mr. Zambole * The Magic Circle of Mr. Houdini by Mr. Leban * Alfie at the Zoo by Mr. Selinker * Two by Two by Clue by Mr. Hinman * Bikeworks by Mr. Gottlieb * A Bit of Disorganization by Mr. Chen * English Roses by Mr. Berry * A Desperate Call for the Preservation of Books in Our Declining Society by Mr. Katz * Initial Impressions by Mr. Shortz * The Mysterious Canals of Mars by Mr. Trowbridge * For Science! by Mr. Heaney Latest activity WARNING - this latest activity feed may contain spoilers (or may be out of date), continue reading below at your own risk Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse